Conquistando a la Luna
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Ron y Luna son un joven matrimonio que han pasado por diversos obstaculos...hasta que una llamada destruye el cuento de hadas de la rubia...¿Que necesita Ron para conquistar a su esposa? ¿Como reaccionara Luna al conocer la verdad? ¿Esta segura de no amarlo o habla la mujer herida? De cualquier manera Ron tiene que conquistar a la mas lejana de todas...Su Luna.
1. 9 mas 5 mas 2 igual a Divorcio

**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen es un AU, y es mi primer fic completamente RUNA con TOQUES HARMONYS**

**Espero les guste, como a mi que me encanto escribirlo**

_**La vida pasa  
el tiempo vuela  
la distancia no se acorta  
al contrario me envenena  
y me parte el corazon**_

**_9+5+2= Divorcio_**

Bebía tranquilamente de su vaso, veía a su familia política platicar, reír, comer, jugar hasta pelear por cosas absurdas. Tranquilamente tomo el tenedor, pincho un pedazo de carne que previamente había cortado y se lo llevo a la boca.

No sentía sabor alguno, solo comía por comer, a su izquierda su marido platicaba con su cuñada, la cual le explicaba sobre el juego de futbol que horas antes había finalizado dejando al equipo contrincante como ganador.

Ella solo veía como su marido, engullía la comida manchándose en el proceso parte de su playera verde, un color que resaltaba el tono de su piel y el rojo de su cabello.

Desvió la mirada hacia al frente, su otra cuñada amamantaba la pequeño sobrino de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Típico color entre la familia de su esposo.

Bebió de nueva cuenta el líquido rojo con sabor a vino, aunque ella solo sentía el correr del líquido pero no sentía al típico dulzor de la bebida.

Se limpio la boca con el pañuelo a su lado, se tomo un respiro, antes de pararse, tomar su copa de vino, unan cuchara y golpear entre ellos llamando la atención de su familia.

Al escuchar el suave tintineo de la cuchara tocar al cristal de la copa, todos miraron hacia ella, curiosidad emanaba de sus ojos. Todos, hasta su marido que al fin después de horas comiendo a su lado le prestaba la atención adecuada.

Se volteo hacia el mismo, que la veía expectante y curioso, su cabello rojo se revolvió ligeramente a causa de la ligera brisa, ella le sonrió cálidamente, cerró los ojos.

Por un breve momento se permitió el recordar esta misma situación, pero era ella quien veía a su pelirrojo novio expectante antes de soltar

**_"Cásate conmigo"_**

Ahora las vueltas de la vida, ella con dignidad de mujer, el saber que desde hace dos años aproximadamente su matrimonio caía en picada, tomo el valor suficiente para soltar

**_"Me Divorcio de ti"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un jadeo en general se escucho entre los presentes, él aun no podía asimilar dichas palabras que su aun esposa le decía frente a su familia.

Estaba atónito y aturdido, tratando de encontrar entre los arbustos detrás de su esposa una cámara escondida, y ella sonriendo divertida demostrándoles que era una broma, una cruel broma.

Mas la realidad era esa, ella ya no lo veía a él, es mas estaba sentada, tomando el ultimo resto de la bebida, se levanto tranquilamente, con movimientos calculados, se dirigió hasta su mama, la cual tenía lagrimas en los ojos, deposito en ella un suave beso. Y se despidió de todos en general con un momento de su mano, a él solo le dijo

"Te veo en casa"

Tal cual se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Solo el suave ronroneo del coche alejándose se escucho por lapsos de 5 minutos.

Después todos despertaron de su letargo y hablaron con el

"¿Que sucede?"

"¿Divorcio?"

"¿Que está pasando Ronald?"

"¿Como ella se puso a hacer semejante barbaridad?"

"¿Están peleados?"

"¿Ya no se aman?"

Los niños, que al principio también estuvieron sorprendidos, reanudaron su juego, pero veía a su tío favorito con lastima.

Mientras Ron solo sentía un vacio en su pecho.

Son prisa y sin hacer caso de las preguntas de su familia, agarro su chaqueta tomo su móvil y se dirigió hasta el auto de su padre, donde en silencio le ofreció las llaves junto a unas palmadas en la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ronald Weasley bajo del Ford anglia de su padre, dejando aparcado el coche en frente de la puerta de su casa. Con las llaves en su mano izquierda se puso el móvil de nueva cuenta al oído llamando a su esposa que desde hace 15 minutos no le contestaba el celular

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Ella se entero de lo sucedido?

¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo?

Ingreso a su casa, donde un silencio sepulcral le dio la bienvenida, recorrió la casa por todo lo ancho, su mujer no estaba allí. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Allí estaba ella, peinando su rubio cabello frente a su tocador, envuelta con un vestido ligero, de color rojo, que resaltaba el color de su piel.

Estaba sencillamente hermosa.

Pero entonces de la sorpresa el rostro de Ronald cambio a furia

"¿Me quieres decir con un demonio que fue lo que hiciste?"—inquirió con la furia emanando del tono de su voz.

"Ron, simplemente te pedí el divorcio"—contesto ella aun sentada, sin mirarlo de frente, viéndolo a través del espejo.

"¿Por qué?"—Exclamo el acercándose a ella.

Se levanto dignamente, sonrió y con sencillas palabras le contesto

"Dime ¿Quién es ella?"

Ron la miro sorprendido, aun tratando de asimilar sus palabras

"¿Cómo?"

"Dime quien es ella"—Demando de nueva cuenta la rubia viéndolo a los ojos, con la furia emanando de ellos—"Dime quien es esa mujer ¿la conozco?, ¿quién es la mujer por la que te desvives? ¿Quién es la que me ha robado tu amor, tus sonrisas, tus preocupaciones ¡¿QUIEN?!"

Ronald vio a su mujer llorando exigiendo explicaciones, la miraba sorprendido y arrepentido.

La rubia se acerco a su marido, con los puños en alto golpeo su pecho exigiendo respuesta

"CONTESTAME, MISERABLE, COBARDE."

"Lo siento"—respondió el—"lo siento"

"VETE A UN MOTEL"

¿Qué?

"Que te vayas, esta noche tú no dormirás en mi casa"

"Pero, pero…"

La rubia no lo dejo terminar, entre su armario saco dos maletas listas. Con un poco de esfuerzo las saco fuera de su habitación, ingreso viendo a su atónito marido, si mas con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, lo saco de la misma.

Cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro, y se derrumbo en lágrimas deslizándose hacia el piso.

-.-.-.-

Luna Weasley, recordaba sus palabras antes dichas, sumando el resultado de las mismas

Llevaba 16 años conociendo a Ronald Weasley, 9 años de amistad, 5 años de matrimonio y dos mas de indiferencia.

Ella estaba harta, dolida.

¿Cuándo su marido dejo de amarla?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Que nos paso_**  
**_porque nos perdimos_**  
**_donde quedo_**  
**_aquello que nos prometimos_**  
**_quien se metio entre_**  
**_nosotros_**  
**_quien te lleno de primaveras_**  
**_esos ojos_**  
**_que no me saben mentir_**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. ¿rosas rojas o pétalos blancos?

**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen es un AU, y es mi primer fic completamente RUNA con TOQUES HARMONYS**

**Espero les guste, como a mi que me encanto escribirlo**

**Rosas Rojas o pétalos blancos**

Se vio en el espejo, el reflejo que mostraba el mismo le asusto, hizo una mueca con los labios, abrió el grifo y con el agua fría se lavo el rostro, levanto de nueva cuenta la vista. No había mejorado ni un penique su rostro, seguía con los ojos rojos, la nariz hinchada y ojeras quedando negras. Evitando sacar más liquido de sus ojos, se lavo la cara, viarias veces.

Abrió parte del espejo, saco unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, tragándolos sin gota alguna de agua, le raspo parte de la garganta pero no le importo. Salió del baño, se quito su bata desnudándose. Fue hacia su armario del cual la mitad estaba vacío. Saco un precioso vestido azul, fue hacia su tocador, se maquillo tratando de ocultar su fatiga, se vistió lo mas primorosa.

Estaba perfecta…

Por fuera…

Porque dentro de ella cada segundo que pasaba se desmoronaba mas.

Habían transcurrido ya 2 días desde que su esposo se fue a dormir en un motel.

Era lunes día de trabajo, por la misma razón bajo a la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café, no quería desayunar, su estomago protestaba por alimento, pero ella sabía que si comía la mínima cosa, las nauseas surgirían.

Salió de su casa, olvidándose por completo de su bolso, acordándose 5 minutos después.

Manejo con cuidado, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba más a causa de la falta de alimento y de sueño.

Aun manejando se permitió recordar el comienzo de su matrimonio.

Llevaban 6 mes de casados y no había día en el que Ron no le regalara una Rosa roja, ya sea en un desayuno preparado por el mismo que consistía en un hot cakes , mermelada, un jugo de naranja y la habitual taza de café que Luna necesitaba cada mañana para comenzar el día.

Ron era todo lo que soñó de su futuro marido: cariñoso, amable, apasionado, consentidor. Cualidades que en su noviazgo y aun en su matrimonio seguía vigentes.

Las flores favoritas de Luna eran los alcatraces, flores de pétalos blancos. Nunca que le gustaron o le llamaron la atención las rosas, menos las rojas.

Ella consideraba esas flores las típicas para conquistar a una mujer y muy poco originales. Pero no quería dañar los sentimientos de su marido así que aceptaba dichas flores.

Aun no entendía como Ron sabiendo que nunca le gustaron las rosas rojas se lo regalaba. Comenzó el primer día después de la boda, donde ella se sorprendió de ver en la cama del lujoso hotel del Caribe, una rosa roja.

Su marido no estaba, pero en su lugar había una nota donde le mencionaba su salida urgente. Dicha salida que en un principio preocupo a Luna no era más que una sorpresa, arrendo un yate lujoso para que entre las cálidas aguas del mar Caribe disfrutaran su estadía.

¡Oh si! días muy maravillosos.

Ella estaba sentada viendo la rosa en su almohada, dicha rosa de color rojo sangre con un aroma dulzon surgiendo de ella, dicha rosa que Luna miro con una mueca. Lo bueno es que no estaba Ron para presenciar esa carita de disgusto.

Se baño con lentitud disfrutando de la cálida agua de su tina. Cerró los ojos, se sentía eufórica, en esos meses de casados su apasionado marido no le dejaba dormir, era tal que amanecía con ojeras, la cuales cubría con maquillaje pero lo que no podía cubrir, ni ocultar era el brillo de sus ojos azul cielo. Luna no se quejaba, mientras disfrutara esas noches todo estaba bien.

Pero ella llevaba dos semanas de atraso y eso se podía atribuir a un posible embarazo, la alegría de la rubia estaba completa. Aunque no lo tenían previsto, el matrimonio Weasley tenía planeado el aumentar la familia después de 3 años de casados. Sin embargo, esta inesperada noticia era sinónimo de una gran alegría. Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al sentir unos fuertes brazos arropándola, y más al saber que un fuerte pecho se sentía tras su espalda y unos labios le besaban su lóbulo izquierdo.

Tras ella, su marido como dios lo trajo al mundo, se bañaba en la misma tina que ella. Luna sonrió enamorada, besando los labios de su marido.

La pareja no salió hasta después de una hora de la bañera cuando el agua estaba fría y los dedos arrugados como pasas.

Luna Weasley se despertó de ese maravilloso recuerdo, dándose cuenta que aun estaba en la carretera, que milagro de Dios no sufrió accidente alguno por estar soñando despierta.

Aparco en el edificio de su trabajo, bajo sus cosas y entro al lugar donde Dean Thomas el viejo guarda de seguridad, le abrió la puerta permitiéndole la entrada, saludo a la recepcionista Lavender Brown, la cual con un cabeceo respondió el saludo por estar hablando por teléfono.

Luna dio vuelta a la esquina tropezando sin querer con una castaña que tenía una gran mancha de jugo en su blusa, la cual se le cayó encima a causa del choque

"Lo siento, lo siento"—musito Luna preocupada, ya que Hermione Potter solo le veía.

Sin previo aviso sintió unos brazos apretujándola.

"Tranquila Luna, todo va estar bien…shhh…"

Luna no quería llorar, porque si lloraba todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte se derrumbaría en un dos por tres.

Se quedaron abrazadas las dos en ese pasillo, del cual por coincidencia ese día ni un alma se asomaba.

Su mejor amiga le consolaba, Hermione Granger ahora señora Potter. Era la amiga casi hermana que Luna podría pedir. Tenía el mismo tiempo de conocerla al igual que su marido. De hecho tanto Hermione, Ron y Harry el marido de Hermione tenían la misma edad, "la pequeña Lun" como le llamaba en el instituto era 3 años menor que ese trió de amigos.

Hermione apenas ingresaba de nueva cuenta al trabajo, ya que antes había pedido descanso por su embarazo, donde hace apenas 3 meses tuvo a una pequeña de ojos verdes y rizos castaños de nombre Helen Potter , su pequeña ahijada.

"Ya cariño, cuéntame ¿Que sucedió?"

Ingresaron a una sala privada, la ventaja de ser la jefa junto a tu mejor amiga en el área de publicidad, era que nadie ningún subordinado cuestionaría su ausencia.

Sentadas en ese mullido sofá Luna le conto todas sus vivencias, todas que empezaron sus sufrimientos dos años atrás.

Hermione solo escuchaba atenta, de vez en cuando soltaba tacos e improperios a su mejor amigo idiota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada en su escritorio, revisando correos Luna vio un adjunto, curiosa la abrió viendo una foto, la foto de sus vacaciones de cuando apenas tenían 2 años de casados

Recordó ese día donde para ella fueron sus mejores vacaciones.

El matrimonio Weasley-Lovegood, aun sufrían la pérdida de su primer hijo. Luna aunque ya no se deprimía como antes, estaba un poco reacia de hacer el amor con su marido, por temor a embarazarse y de nueva cuenta no lograrlo.

Ron estaba preocupado, llevaban ya casi un año desde que sucedió ese triste acontecimiento. Su mujer ya no reía como antes, estaba reacia a dejar que la toquen, no sonreía por más que le dejaba la habitual rosa roja, es mas dicha flor la veía con desprecio. El hacia todo lo posible para recuperar a su mujer pero nada surtía el efecto adecuado.

Entonces para sorpresa tanto de Luna como de Ron, su marido fue uno de los ganadores de un concurso que el pelirrojo se había inscrito meses antes claro sin la posibilidad de ganar ya que Ronald estaba salado de suerte, mas esta vez todo cambio.

Se ganaron un viaje a Grecia.

Decidido a conquistar a su mujer, en el avión Ron le regalo su rosa roja, de la cual Luna miro con ojos recelosos, haciendo una mueca, lo acepto.

Entonces Ron ya con la curiosidad innata instalado en él, le pregunto

"¿Por qué le haces muecas a las flores que te regalo?"

Luna sentada en ese confortable asiento de primera clase, respondió

"Odio las flores rojas, son tan típicas, poco originales y muy hermosas por fuera pero dentro de poco tiempo marchitan."

La respuesta dejo anonadado al pelirrojo.

"Me gustan las flores de pétalos blancos"

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de girarse a la ventanilla y ver el cielo.

Horas después, ambos se encontraban en ese caluroso lugar, en ese lujoso hotel disfrutando de la cálida bienvenida que las personas le daban.

Ron tenía un plan, así que lo puso en marcha.

Ese primer día, se vistieron para comer en el restaurante. Ella con un vestido negro sencillo de tirantes, el con un traje lujoso. En medio de la cena, Ron le dijo a su esposa que se le había olvidado algo, entonces se fue.

Luna espero media hora, se estaba empezando a preocupar, cuando su marido llego, le dio un suave beso en los labios, entonces le insto a pararse y seguirlo. Entraron al ascensor que ni tardo ni perezoso Ron le beso cariñosamente, pero dicho beso fue subiendo volumen, llegando a dejarlos sin aire.

Luna estaba sorprendida por dicho arrebato de pasión de su marido. Mas dentro del traje el pelirrojo saco un hermoso alcatraz, maravillando a Luna.

Ella le miro con ojos sorprendidos y emocionados, mientras Ron le veía expectante, con delicadeza toco la flor, llevándose a su nariz, oliendo el dulzor que surgía de la hermosa flor.

"Oh Ron"

Se besaron hasta que el ascensor les indico su piso, aun entre besos llegaron a su habitación. Pero entonces Ron dejo de besar a Luna, el cual prendió las lámparas, dándole vuelta a su esposa, para que vea su sorpresa.

La Suite del hotel que anteriormente tenía flores rojas como bienvenida ahora estaba decorada con pétalos blancos.

Luna sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

Entonces Ron hablo.

"Amor, te regalaba Rosas rojas, aunque sabia cuales eran tus favoritas, por la razón que un día una anciana muy sabia me dijo que las rosas rojas eran símbolo del amor y la pasión, Lo único que quería era recordarte cada vez que te regalaba que mi amor y mi pasión por ti nunca se extinguirá."

Luna lo veía sorprendida y arrepentida, debió de haberle preguntado antes que significaba para el esas flores, mas su cabecilla pensaba que era por la poca originalidad de su marido.

Aunque con esto, comprobaba que su marido la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

La rubia volteo hacia la habitación de nuevo, pero frunció su ceño ante el decorado.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto para sí misma susurrando, mas su marido la escucho

"¿Por qué los pétalos blancos?"

Ella asintió, ahora viendo expectante y curiosa al pelirrojo

"Porque una mujer muy sabia me recordó que los pétalos blancos significan pureza e inocencia, pero también tiene un significado muy profundo: Quiero estar contigo y formar un futuro solido, quiero ser feliz y amarte por toda la eternidad. Ese es su verdadero significado. Amor puro, feliz y para siempre"

Luna lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no era la única su marido aun entre sus brazos la veía de igual manera. Ambos sonrieron por las palabras antes dichas.

Delicadamente como un rosa blanca, Ron le hizo el amor. Demostrando por medio de acciones sus palabras.

De esa forma los fantasmas y preocupaciones de Luna se esfumaron.

Al día siguiente, aun desnudos, en brazos de su marido Luna no pudo evitar preguntar

¿Cariño si fueras mujer que flor elegirías: rosas rojas o pétalos blancos?

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido en una carcajada, apretujo más a su esposa, beso sus labios tiernamente y entre ellos respondió.

"En definitiva me gustan los pétalos blancos"

Salió de sus recuerdos, tenía las lágrimas rodando sus mejillas, mas unas horribles nauseas le persiguieron. Rápidamente salió hasta el baño, vomitando lo que no había desayunado

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Sentimientos, encuentros, embarazos ¿no

**_Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen es un AU, y es mi primer fic completamente RUNA con TOQUES HARMONYS_**

**_Espero les guste, como a mi que me encanto escribirlo_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos_**

Se cumplía ya 15 días, mejoraba mas su aspecto por fuera, ya no se veía decaída ni triste, pero si nostálgica y muy centrada en su trabajo.

Llevaba enfrascada en un nuevo proyecto que su empresa nombrada "Luna y Ambar", empresa dedicada a la publicidad, trabajaba. Era un proyecto importante pues la flor y nata de todo Londres acudiría para ver a las cotizadas amigas. Todo su empeño en ese proyecto se convierta en un éxito era importante ya que gracias a eso, ello pondrían una sucursal en América.

Estaba tan centrada en los detalles de la imagen que ella trabajaba, que no se dio cuenta de cuando se abrió la puerta de su estudio.

Allí frente a ella estaba su marido. ...

Él, de cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules cual mar, le veía a ella de cabello rubio cual sol y ojos azules cual cielo, furioso.

"¿Me puedes decir qué demonios significa esto?"—Exclamo Ronald, cruzando la estancia de dos zancadas quedando frente a ella. En sus manos varios papeles se encontraban apresados.

La rubia tranquilamente subió su mirada, enfrentándose a él. Evito que su mirada denotara sorpresa al verlo. Pues el pelirrojo estaba más flaco, con grandes ojeras, la ropa arrugada y el cabello revuelto.

Ella le sonrió

"Hola Ronald"

Después fijo su mirada a su trabajo, con un suspiro minimizo la ventana del programa, se acomodo mejor en el asiento, sonrió de nueva cuenta y hablo

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Ronald sabía que Luna estaba triste y furiosa, a pesar de la calma que reflejaba. Vista por terceros sería alguien que solamente quería aplacar a ese hombre molesto, pero el pelirrojo notaba que esa calma era antes de la tormenta.

No por nada la conocía por casi 16 años.

Ronald con cautela se sentó, respiro profundo. Sus orejas rojas por la furia se fueron aplacando, hasta quedar en su tono natural.

"Luna, ya pasaron 15 días"—suplico el pelirrojo, mirándola directo a los ojos—"no me puedes hacer esto"

"No te rebajes Ron"—la hablo con dulzura la rubia—"no lo hagas."

El se acerco mas hasta ella, pero la rubia le rehusó. Ron bajo su cabeza, con calma desdoblo los papeles que aun tenía en su mano. Un suspiro herido salió de sus labios.

"No los firmare"—Sentencio el pelirrojo.

"No lo hagas"—Luna compuso una máscara en su rostro, no quería que el le se diera cuenta como ella sufrió al firmar esos documentos—"a menos que demuestre ante el juez tu infidelidad"

Ron la miro pasmado, sorprendido y herido por dichas palabras.

De nueva cuenta su rostro denoto la furia, apretó los puños, resoplo como toro herido, el enojo centrado en sus ojos.

"Vamos a la casa"—gruño, mientras tomaba dichos documentos.

Luna sonrió—"no voy a ningún lado contigo"

El pelirrojo, se acerco hasta ella, cara a cara. La miró, a pesar de los maquillajes que ella tenía en el rostro, las ojeras se notaban si se acercaban demasiado a la rubia.

"Aun eres mi esposa, aun estoy casado contigo, y esa casa que compramos juntos también es mi casa, así que te vienes conmigo, no planeo discutir aquí en tu trabajo."—Las palabras las decía con los dientes rechinando, el aliento caliente de Ron chocaba en el rostro inexpresivo de Luna. -"He guardado la calma, pero no pienso hacerlo por un segundo más si no vienes conmigo."

Se alejo de ella, se dio la vuelta, sin permiso tomo su bolso y su chaqueta mientras la rubia seguía sentada mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro, pero sus ojos denotaban sorpresa que por más que quiso no pudo ocultar.

"Vamos"—Ordeno el pelirrojo tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a caminar junto a él.

Antes de salir, ante el silencio entre ellos dos, el pelirrojo le miro a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando pasmada a la rubia.

"Por cierto…Cariño deja de imitar a Hermione… que no eres ella"

Toda inexpresividad en el rostro de Luna se borro de inmediato, dejando salir la emoción de la sorpresa por su rostro, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, la mandíbula desencajada y las lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"déjame, suéltame"—Le grito Luna en el estacionamiento.

"No"—respondió el.

"Que deseas saber Ron, quieres verme suplicar de rodillas tu perdón"—se burlo ella herida.

"Deja de fingir ser Hermione, no eres ella"—Gruño Ronald mientras abría la puerta del carro, Luna bufando con los brazos cruzados subió al automóvil. Ella no hizo el amago de limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"Por lo menos Hermione tiene los pantalones en su casa, Harry no la engañaría ni con el pensamiento"— musito La rubia mientras veía en la ventana las calles.

Se alejaban del edifico para ir a su casa.

"No eres ella Luna, nunca serás como Hermione-"-el pelirrojo tenia los manos apretando el volante con furia.

"Y tu tampoco eres Harry"—refuto la rubia

"Días como estos, odio tu amistad con Hermione, odio que ella te meta ideas a la cabeza, Días como estos la odio a ella"

Un gemido de sorpresa se escucho en el coche. Luna veía con ojos desorbitados a su marido, el cual tenía su mirada centrada en la carretera.

"Maldito idiota, estúpido, pendejo de mierda… Eres un… por ella nosotros nos conocimos, por ella nosotros somos MARIDO Y MUJER"

EL pelirrojo no tuvo como refutar dichas palabras, solo se quedo en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

Después de unos instantes, el se estaciono frente a la casa de color melón, Luna bajo furiosa de al auto, Ron le siguió pisándole los talones.

Ellos ingresaron a la silenciosa casa cuando todo se lleno de gritos.

Pelearon hasta agotar su saliva, se hirieron si demostrar al otro cuanto sufrían. Ella se mareo levemente, pero adjudico dicho malestar por su falta de alimento. Dando por terminada esa discusión

"Te vi con ella"—gruño Luna

"¿Quién es ella?"—inquirió Ron

"Ella, tu maldita amante, dime su nombre, dime quien es ella y juro por los cielos que te dejo en paz"

El pelirrojo, se fue directo a la cocina, tomo un vaso llenándolo de agua, bebiendo ese frio liquido.

"Maldito Cobarde"

Segundos después un portazo se escuchaba en la planta superior.

Suspiro Hastiado, lastimado por tanto dolor.

Pero con las pocas fuerzas a reunir grito: " ES MI CASA Y ME QUEDO EN ELLA"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lloro en silencio, no quería despertar a la persona a su lado. Es cierto no tenía el valor suficiente de alejarlo de su vida porque aun lo amaba. Se limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama de Bob esponja.

¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

Después de todo lo que le hizo, después de todas las mentiras, el teatro y circo que representaba ese matrimonio.

¿Cómo es que toda confianza se perdió?

Recordaba con dolor la primavera de hace dos años cuando todo su calvario comenzó. Su mente se lleno de imágenes perversas, intrigas, desconfianzas, mentiras.

Dos años llevados en conflicto. No había día que ellos no peleara, se gritaran, se destruyeran con la fuerza de un huracán.

Ella no era débil, ella era valiente e inteligente…Entonces ¿donde quedo dicha fortaleza?

Suspiro con dolor y aflicción. Sentía el nudo crecer aun mas en su pecho, asfixiándola, matándola lentamente. Sus gemidos eran bajos, evitando que con ellos la causa de su desvelo, despertara.

Ese día de primavera, donde a Ron le dieron un puesto más alto en su trabajo de automotriz.

Ese día del cual conoció a su nueva secretaria…

La causa de su infidelidad

Como sufrió ella, cuando el llegaba tarde ¿la excusa? Un proyecto nuevo

Como sufrió ella con sus silencios en la comida ¿la excusa? Cansancio

Como sufrió ella con sus besos castos y su negativa a las relaciones maritales ¿le excusa? Dolor de cabeza.

No lo perdonaba, seguiría al pie del cañón con el divorcio, no lo podría odiar aunque que quisiera, su tonto e iluso corazón no le dejaba odiarlo.

Pero por el momento guardaría sus armas.

Ella los vio a ellos, jefe y secretaria muy juntos, la secretaria besando al jefe en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, el jefe sonriendo.

Desde ese día su corazón se partió en dos, desde ese día, todo cambio.

"Ódialo, mátalo, destrúyelo," decía su mente

"Lo amas, lo deseas, tienes una promesa con el"—decía su corazón

¿A cuál elegir? ¿A cuál lastimar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun acostado, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila, escuchaba como ella lloraba. Le partía el corazón escuchas esos gemidos amortiguados por su mano.

Suprimió un gemido de dolor, no quería que ella supiera que estaba despierto, velando sus sueños.

Como hacía desde hace 2 años. Cuando ella se alejaba de él, cuando le retaba con la mirada o con sus frases extrañas le insultaba.

Ella ya no lo quería, lo veía en su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

Cuanto le dolió ver como ella quería ser igual a Hermione, dura y concisa. Mas su Luna no era así, era soñadora, extravagante, idealista, enamoradiza.

Enamorada de él

Pero su desconcierto llego cuando ese domingo familar, ella soltó esas frías palabras.

Después la tormenta destruyo su pequeño castillo de cristal

"¿Quién es ella?" -exigió

Nadie quiso responder. Nadie

Mentira, había alguien. La chica que lo atormentaba en el trabajo, la chica que deseaba ser su amante

Pansy parkinson

Mas el no deseaba a nadie sino a su esposa.

Admitió que hubo un tiempo donde la monotonía hacia que su matrimonio se viera aburrido, el exceso de trabajo por darle lo mejor a su esposa, le dejaba agotado, molesto y con frecuencia dolores de cabeza.

Su nuevo puesto como director de la empresa, le quitaba tiempo valioso con su esposa.

Hasta ahora se dio cuenta que sus acciones pasadas llevaron a esa catastrófica relación amor-odio

"¿Quien es ella?"

Esa eres tú, deseo responder. Pero de nueva cuenta era mentira, porque hubo unos meses donde Pansy, le sacaba sonrisas por mas estresado que estuviera.

Comparaba a Pansy con Luna.

Su mujer que antes vestía conjuntos de ropa que le provocaban durante todo el día y por la noche saciaba su curiosidad. Ahora vestía conjuntos que no combinaba, paso de pijamas sexis a pijamas con logotipos de Bob esponja.

Paso de hacer el amor todos los días, a cualquier hora y cualquier superficie. A solo ser por una vez cada mes.

Pansy en cambio era hermosa, piernas largas cuerpo de infarto, mujer de pies a cabeza. Le hacia reír, no le exigía recoger sus cosas cuando dejaba sus chaqueta en la mesa.

Pansy era todo lo contrario a Luna pero Luna era mil veces mejor que pansy.

Y él se dejo llevar por el deseo, la lujuria, la adrenalina.

Admite haberla besado, admite que fue más de una vez.

Mas lo que si le sorprende es que esos besos, por mas fogosos y apasionados, no era los labios de Luna, no era el cuerpo de luna, y no pasaba de mas.

Él se volvió un hipócrita, porque hubo un tiempo donde no se acerca a su mujer, donde ella le exigía amarla de nuevo, pero él no hacía caso, la ignoraba, la lastimaba.

La culpa de sus acciones le atormentaba día a día

Supo que Luna se canso de esperar por su esposo. Admitió la derrota contra una persona que no conocía.

No podía perderla, jugaría su última carta hasta verse perdedor.

Pero Luna seguiría siendo su esposa.

La amaba, 15 días sin ella y la realidad le golpeo. Le aturdió. Reaccionando Ron tendría a su esposa de nuevo, no esa versión mala de su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto a causa de las nauseas, se fue directo al baño, donde expulso la bilis, el poco alimento que tenía en su estomago.

Segundos después se enjugó la cara y la boca para quitarse el amargo sabor. Se vio en el espejo, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, sus mejillas y nariz roja de tanto restregar con su manga evitando que saliera quejido alguno y la delatara.

Su cabello revuelto.

Abrió el gabinete dentro del espejo, pero entonces vio ante ella una bolsa que contenía toallas femeninas.

Se sorprendió, pero no por verlas, ya que era normal tener uno allí guardado.

Su sorpresa se debía a que dicho paquete, estaba sellado, intacto.

La sorpresa paso de su rostro hasta la estupefacción. Rápidamente saco su calendario, allí tenia apuntado las veces que se le bajaba y se le quitaba.

Un Sonido de sorpresa, se escucho por el pequeño cuarto.

Ella estaba retrasada por dos meses, ella era puntual, mas no le dio importancia a esa falta de menstruación.

¡Oh Dios!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	4. Retrocediendo

**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen es un AU, y es mi primer fic completamente RUNA con TOQUES HARMONYS**

**Espero les guste, como a mí que me encanto escribirlo**

**Retrocediendo**

_Dos meses atrás (antes de la propuesta de divorcio)_

Ingreso a su casa, dejo su bolso en el perchero a un lado, se froto el rostro con gesto cansado. Simplemente hoy no era su día, tenía mucho que hacer en la publicidad de la empresa de juguetes que necesitaba material nuevo e innovador. Ella podía haberlo hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no pudo, no sabía la razón ni el porqué, solo sentía un mal presentimiento últimamente.

Algo oscuro se asomaba en ella. Lo supo cuando durante más de 3 meses comenzaron las pesadillas.

Su marido despreciándola ante unos rostros ocultos, una mujer sumamente bella acercándose, riéndose, burlándose de ella. Ella sintiéndose cruelmente humillada, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Su marido y esa mujer juntos, amándose.

Siempre despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales limpiaba para que su marido no se diera cuenta.

Ella estaba siendo estúpida y poco racional.

Sabía que su marido sería incapaz de traicionarla.

En realidad ahora no estaba segura ya que sus constantes peleas le hacían dudar sobre si aún seguía amándola como antaño.

Suspiro mientras se servía un gran vaso de agua, abrió las cortinas de su casa. Horrorizada se dio cuenta que el día de ayer no hizo la limpieza. Por lo tanto su casa estaba literalmente asquerosa.

Contemplo con desdén el sofá lleno de ropa sin planchar, gruño al ver las ropas sucias de su marido en el piso a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca de asco al vislumbrar los trastos apilados.

Miro hacia el techo implorando ayuda.

Hoy simplemente quería descansar, pero no podía.

Observo su reloj, 4:30 marcaba. Dentro de media hora su marido ingresaría a la casa muerto de hambre, y ella aun no sabía que iban a comer.

Cambiándose de la ropa del trabajo a uno más informal decidió poner manos a la obra

No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

Sabias palabras pronunciadas por su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba tan enfrascada en verificar que el guisado este en su punto que se le habia olvidado escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora.

Dejo el guisado cocerse a fuego bajo, rápidamente cruzo la cocina y el comedor para llegar hasta la contestadora y ponerle play

**_¡Buenos días Cariño!_**

**_¡Papa y yo nos vamos de viaje por las Bahamas! ¿Si te preguntas por qué? _**

**_¡Tu Padre se Gano la Lotería! ¿Puedes Creerlo? _**

**_Yo aun no me lo creo, pero como premio nos vamos a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Por favor no te olvides de alimentar a Flufy. Te lo deje en el patio para que disfrute de su poca libertad. _**

**_Ya esta grande, espero lo cuides con mucho cariño._**

**_Nos vemos dentro de 15 días Chao._**

**_Besos_**

Sonrió con diversión, su madre se escuchaba feliz. Negó con la cabeza al entender que le habían dejado al cachorro. Esa bola de pelos que siempre que veía a Ron le mordía los zapatos.

Siguió lavando los trastos escuchando los siguientes mensajes, tres de ellos eran sobre ventas a catálogos.

Rumio malhumorada, a buena hora se dejo convencer por suscribirse a esos catálogos. Al principio admitía que le llamaron la atención. Pero ahora eran un verdadero grano en el culo.

**_¡Hola Rony! _**

Respingo con sorpresa, esa voz de mujer no lo conocía.

**Cariño, estuvo muy buena la cena de ayer, agradezco me hayas llevado a ese hotel**

Su mirada se centro en el plato que estaba enjuagando, mientras escuchaba esa voz femenina muy empalagosa y seductora hablándole a su marido de una cena.

Una mujer desconocida

Una amante

RON TENIA UNA AMANTE.

Dejo caer el plato, el cual se rompió en miles de añicos al chocar con el piso. Aun aturdida por sus pensamientos, fue directo hacia la contestadora para escuchar con atención

**_Disfrute de maravilla tu compañía, espero que hoy me invites de nuevo. Estoy dispuesta para ti bebe, Te deseo aquí y ahora. _**

**_Tengo un conjunto de encaje y seda._**

**_Deseo estrenarlo contigo._**

**_Con cariño, tu nena._**

La rabia, la sorpresa y miles de pensamientos nada decorosos le abofetearon.

Su marido con un amante.

Todo concordaba, las juntas que terminaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Las constantes quejas sobre su ropa, Ron nunca se había preocupado por la vestimenta ni por su perfume.

Además de que últimamente aun estando en la casa veía el reloj con recelo, deseando que las horas pasasen rápido.

El. YA. . AMABA.

Apago la contestadora, omitiendo las demás.

No deseaba escuchar un mensaje más. Ya no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ingreso a su casa, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche, se le había hecho tarde. Mascullo un insulto.

Ese estúpido de Fletcher lo tuvo que arruinar, la cena con los socios había salido estupenda de no ser por el bocaza de Justin.

Se suponía que terminarían en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para llegar a su casa. Pero no, al haberse arruinado el contrato, tuvo que humillarse para que los poderosos Lestrenge apoyen a su empresa.

Estúpido de él, que pensó que una vez arriba de cualquier mando las cosas serian fáciles. Al contrario todo se agravaba. No podía dejar de contar los segundos minutos y horas con tal de cerrar nuevos tratos, nuevos clientes. Al ser la persona directa de la empresa necesitaba mostrarse como era "un Hombre de Negocios"

Todo con tal de que la empresa no se fuera a la quiebra

Maldita sea la hora en que el antiguo presidente robara millones.

Maldita sea la hora.

Mientras más insultaba y murmuraba para sí. No se percato que su casa se encontraba alumbrado por unas velas aromáticas, ni que lo que pisaba era un camino de rosas.

Pero al dejar caer su corbata se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su mujer con un sexy baby doll negro, medias de encaje y un sugerente bata que transparentaba todo.

Su rubio cabello caía suelto por la espalda. Ella estaba parada sonriéndole seductoramente, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

Poco a poco con movimientos lentos y muy sensuales se acerco hasta el.

Sin mediar palabra le beso en los labios fogosamente.

Toda furia y molestia en el, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Su mujer quería una noche apasionada y el no podía negarse. Es mas no deseaba negarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo veía con la boca abierta, casi babeando. Sonrió satisfecha su cometido principal se estaba realizando.

Ella haría que él se olvidara de esa maldita mujer, con sus besos, con su cuerpo. Pasarían una noche que Ron nunca olvidaría.

Poco a poco le desnudo, dejando besos en su mejilla, por la curvatura de su cuello, Desprendiéndolo de sus ropas.

"Di mi nombre"—susurro en su oído.

El estaba simplemente hipnotizado.

"Di mi nombre"—repitió ella en tono sugerente.

"Luna"—contesto al fin.

"Luna, así me llamo. Recuérdalo esta noche amor"

Ron no pudo aguantar más, la alzo en brazos, subió las escaleras con prisas y allí en la cama de su habitación la acostó. Sonrió pervertidamente, con esa sonrisa el prometía una noche lujuriosa.

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un mes atrás (antes de la propuesta de divorcio)_

Después de esa magnífica noche, todo se vino abajo. Luna simplemente parecía una zombi, su mirada estaba vacía, opaca. Al día siguiente pensó que él se quedaría con ella, pero no. Al despertar el se había ido, ni una rosa roja o blanca, ni siquiera una nota con una simple palabra.

La que ella había ansiado escuchar esa noche apasionada.

Te amo

Era lo que anhelaba, mas a pesar que el recordó que estaba con ella nunca le repitió su palabra mágica.

No, el se limito a descargarse en ella, a olvidarse de ella, pero recordando a la otra.

Sinceramente todo fue de mal en peor, esa tarde el llego malhumorado, le grito al inocente perrito que quería jugar con él.

Ella al ver al animalillo gimoteando, se enfureció. Descargando toda su ira contra él.

La pelea se torno de lo más insultante.

Ellos no eran así

¿Qué cambio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lavender Brown, su amiga que conoció en la universidad, estaba sentada bebiendo un vaso de té. La cita con ella según las palabras de su amiga era para algo sumamente importante.

Dejo su bolso en la silla de al lado, sentándose frente a su rubia amiga de ojos marrones

"¡Querida, que bueno que llegaste!"—parloteo la ojimarron. Saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Un camarero se acerco, le pidió un vaso del mismo contenido que su amiga.

"Bien, hola Lav, ¿Qué era eso importante que tenias que decirme, pero que no se podía por teléfono?"—inquirió la ojiazul, mientras dejaba su celular a un lado de ella.

La ojimarron carraspeo incomoda. Luna se dio cuenta de que de verdad era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle para sonrojarse y desviar la mirada avergonzada.

Conoció a Lavender en sus épocas universitarias, por supuesto ambas eligiendo publicidad como su carrera a futuro. Ella era una muchacha que al contrario de Luna era hija del decano. Tenía su vida asegurada. Pero aun así, admiro el hecho de que ella se hiciese su amiga, aun cuando Ron estudiaba al otro lado del campus junto con Harry y Hermione eligió una universidad francesa, Luna se sentía sola.

Eso aunando su poca flexibilidad para hacer amigos, a la vista de sus compañeros, ella era considerada una chiflada por sus ideas de marketing fuera de lo predestinado. Más Lavender la vio tal cual era, Sin importar que Luna fuese una becada.

Todo ocurrió cuando Ron tratando de buscar su salón de clases para darle su libreta de dibujos que dejo olvidado el día anterior, se topó con la rubia ojimarron, la cual amablemente le dio indicaciones, acompañándolo. Platicaban ambos divertidos, hasta que Luna se sorprendió de ver a su novio reír a carcajada abierta.

Luna no celaba a Ron, nunca fue de esas chicas. Por eso la sensación que le recorrió al ver a su novio junto a esa chica rubia, no supo explicarlo.

Por suerte Ron la diviso, despidiéndose de la ojimarron. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco hasta su Luna, le dio un suave beso en los labios, entregándole instantes después su amada libreta de creaciones.

Justo al día siguiente de eso, Lavender se hizo su amiga. De hecho también fue su dama de honor, su confidente de la cual confiaba al igual que a Hermione

Hablando de su amiga castaña, a Hermione nunca le agrado Lavender. Luna no sabía la razón, pero parecía odiar a muerte a la rubia ojimarron. De hecho miles de veces cuando ambas coincidían en fiestas, Hermione dejaba caer para cualquiera, comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces contra la rubia.

Para Luna la justificación de dichas acciones era que Hermione estaba celosa de la amistad construida con lavender. No podía ser otra la razón.

"Lavender, me estas preocupando"—La ojiazul, tomo la mano de la ojimarron dándole la confianza necesaria para que le cuente sobre lo que inquietaba a su amiga.

"Lun, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero…."—dejo el suspenso flotar en el aire, el cual fue roto por la llegada del camarero, que le sirvió su vaso de té frio, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su rubia amiga levanta pasiones.

Luna no podía obviar el hecho que Lavender era más guapa que ella. Tuvo infinidades de novios pero ninguno lo suficientemente dispuesto a llevarla al altar.

"¿Qué Lavender? En serio me preocupas"—Soltó la mano de su amiga para tomar de su bebida.

La ojimarron susurro unas palabras que luna no entendió.

"¿Qué dices?"—pregunto curiosa.

La ojimarron la vio afligida, con lagrimas en los ojos, respirando profundo soltó las siguiente frase que termino de quebrar la poca confianza que tenía a su marido

"Ron te engaña."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna estaba sentada mirando sin ver, centrada en sus pensamientos, hacia más de 3 horas que Lavender le termino de confirmar lo que ella sospechaba.

Ron era un miserable mentiroso.

Aun estaba aturdida, por los acontecimientos. Lavender le mostro imágenes que ella había tomado. Imágenes que mostraban a Ron besuqueándose con una mujer pelinegra.

Imágenes horribles.

Respingo asustada al sentir las lagrimas salir de sus ojos. Se llevo la mano hacia su mejilla sintiendo el caliente líquido que su cuerpo producía.

Se restregó la mejilla, pero no dejaban de fluir una tras otra.

Dejo que estas siguieran su curso.

Estaba deshecha, pero tenía un propósito en mente

Estaba harta de todo.

Se divorciaría del malnacido de su marido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El presente (el día del anuncio del embarazo)_

Estaba impactada, se dejo caer en el inodoro. No podía creerlo.

Embarazada

Estaba embarazada de su futuro Exmarido

El palillo blanco con dos líneas rosadas no mentían

Una noticia que tiempo atrás hubiese concebido con alegría ahora le traía una dolorosa amargura.

Se toco el vientre, su bebe, un hijo que durante años espero con ilusión.

Allí estaba el, creciendo dentro de ella.

Sus lágrimas salieron a borbotones, era lágrimas mezcladas con alegría y sufrimiento.

Ahora que iba a hacer?

No podía decírselo a Ron, no debía enterarse.

Su parte racional, le recrimino, tenía el derecho de enterarse, al fin y al cabo aun estaban casados. El podía pretender quitarle a su hijo si se divorciaban.

Pero ella no estaba siendo sensata, no quería ser sensata.

No le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione.

No quería que nadie la persuadiera de lo contrario, de no divorciarse.

Estaba resuelto, una vez divorciada ella podría alejarse con su hijo.

Si ella planearía un buen futuro para su hijo, donde no le haría falta su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Subió los escalones, tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos, el reloj marcaba las 2. Dentro de dos horas y media su esposa llegaría.

La recibiría con besos, la colmaría de atenciones. La adoraría, ella era la única. Ella era suya, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un papel le separaría de su mujer.

Hoy el pondría en marcha su plan

"Conquistando a mi Luna"

Sonrió con ternura, desde este día se encargaría con toda su alma a conquistar a su alma gemela.

**Gracias Por leer**


End file.
